Jog a Memory to Psychemon and going to Digital Hollow Bastion
Shoutmon: Psychemon! Where are you!? He nowhere to be found and he's sad Gumdramon: Shoutmon... Are you alright? Shoutmon: Psychemon.. what happened? Whisper: Hmm... something strange. Almost like Quartzman was back controlling Psychemon again. Gumdramon: Me and Taigiru got rid of him, long time ago. Whisper: Maybe... Live on? Shoutmon: But we got rid of him already. Komasan: Then what's wrong with Psychemon... Jibanyan: Wait! Fuyunyan! If he's with Psychemon, maybe he's in Danger! USApyon Yeah, but I think he got separated from him, even Dracmon and Oppossumon. That means that they are not with him. They look at Shoutmon who look so sad Damemon: Shoutmon... Gumdramon: I know... you think Psychemon is not you're friend.. But that's not true. Shoutmon: Really? Damemon: I know, he said bad things to you back there... But you have to remember - we are in Castle Oblivion. When people loses their Memories here a little bit at a time. Psychemon's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends. That's all. Shoutmon: So he forgot? Damemon: I think it is. Shoutmon.. Instead of being so sad, we have to figure out a way to help Psychemon get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to be cry. Komajiro: Damemon's Right. You should just pushed your friend away. Shoutmon: Yeah, okay. Jibanyan: Shoutmon, do you remember our very first promise, nyan? He look at them Shoutmon: Hm? All: Always smile! Komasan: That is the promise we made to each other the first time we met. We promise not to forgot to keep smiling. Shoutmon: You're right. Gumdramon use the Card and he went to the door They are in Egg Carrier Shoutmon: Where are we? Whisper: This floor is made out of metals. I can hear the Noise, below, whis... USApyon: I know! We must be inside a Ship, Dani! Gumdramon: I don't think so. But we'd better find a way out. But which way should we go? Then Tails appeared All: Whoa! Gumdramon: Who are you? Tails: I'm Tails. And who are you? Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon, this is Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Komajiro and Whisper. And do you need our help? Tail: I guess. Whisper: Looks like you're right! They follow him Gumdramon: Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same? Komasan: Maybe we're just goin' in circles, Zura. USApyon: Some help that Fox was, Dani. Tails is so angry Tail: Hey! Whisper: I think you ruffled his fur, USApyon. ?????: Tails, what are you doing!? You weren't supposed to bring Eggman Goons WITH you! It was Sonic and Gumdramon ran to him Sonic: Stay back! Or this will be the last fight you pick! Jibanyan: Hold on, Nyan! We're working with "Eggman" that you said! We're only here because... Umm... Why are we here, Gumdramon? Gumdramon: What? How am I supposed to know, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper, what do you think? They shrug Whisper Hmm, no clue. Sonic: Okay, okay, I understand. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and USApyon, right? I guess if you were working with Eggman... you wouldn't get lose in this Lair. Plus, you look so funny. USApyon: There we go again, dani! Damemon: Wait, so if you though we were working with Eggman... This must be his Lair?! Sonic: Yep. You're trapped inside Egg Carrier- and this Lair is belong to that Egghead, Eggman. USApyon: Well, if we're trapped here that means you are, dani! Sonic: Me? Nah! No one can captured the Fastest Hedgehog alive, and the Name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan. Whisper: So what is your plan? Sonic: Those Robots kidnapping my friends Amy. They're got to be somewhere in this Lair. I didn't expect there to be so many Robots was watch, though. I send Tails to look for a way around... but all he found was you. Shoutmon: I bet I know what Tails had in mind! If we all make a big enough noise- we can distract the Robots! Tail is angry at him Whisper: Wow, you make him mad. Gumdramon: So how about this? Let's work together, at least until we get above the floor. Sonic: Well, sure, why not? Of course I need some, who can find Amy and fight Eggman. But you guys looks like you'd be stuck without me. He ran off Whisper: Does this Hedgehog have any manners!? They went off and they found her Sonic: There you are! It was Amy Amy: Sonic? You're here! Sonic: Amy, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my new friends! Come on, let's get off this place and have so Adventures! Now, let's go! Amy: I love to Sonic. But I've got something to tell you... I want to go back to Station Square. Sonic: What are you saying? Why would you want to do that? You will never have some cool Adventures like me. Besides, going on an Adventures is a lot more fun! If you want to go back, you'll have to leave this Adventures. You'll go back and we'll never see each other again! Amy: I know, Sonic. But... I still want to go home. Sonic: I came up to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again! Amy: Sonic, you don't understand! Sonic: Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving. He ran away Shoutmon: Sonic! Wait! Komasan: There he goes, nyan. Amy look down Amy: Sonic... Gumdramon: Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now? Whisper: Of course, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up to this place? Jibanyan: I don't think that would work... I think. Gumdramon: Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Amy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction. Amy: Alright. Komasan: If you stay here, Sonic will change his Mind and come back, Zura. They left and they made it outside USApyon: Phew! We're finally made it out, dani! ????: There you are, Intruders! It was Eggman Eggman: I'll teach you on how to play sneaking in my ship! Friends of Sonic, was it? Jibanyan: Are we his Friends, nyan? Whisper: He sure didn't seem to think so. Gumdramon: Yep, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Amy. Eggman: Hey! I'm finished talking to you! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back!? Imbecile Fools! You're in big trouble with Sonic the Hedgehog, no mistake! Shoutmon: If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this place. Whisper: And, Amy is coming with us! Eggman: Think again, you better look over there! They saw Amy walking to the Plank Gumdramon: Amy! They ran off to save them but they are stopped by Eggman Eggman: One step, and those she'll will walk off the Plank! USApyon: You wouldn't! Eggman: Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need that girl to bait on that blasted Hedgehog! Sonic: Then I'll take the Bait, Egghead! It was Sonic and Tail Amy: Sonic! Tails! Sonic: Here I am, Eggman! Miss me? Eggman: Insolent BRAT! Today is the day for you to be gone! He ran off to him and he was too fast and then He and Tails saved Amy, and Eggman is about to fell off Sonic: Too slow, Egghead! Eggman: Agh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!! He survived for walking off the Plank Eggman: You've made a fool of me for the last time, Sonic! I'll fight you like a man! They are fighting him and then they defeated him Gumdramon: Thanks, Sonic. We own you one. Sonic: Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you guys did pretty good, though. Amy, about Station Square. Are you sure you change your mind. Amy: Sonic, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home to Christopher. Sonic turned around Sonic: I was afraid of that... Everyone have their Adventures- and they always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to have some Adventures, and then you'll forget yours. Amy: How come you say such a thing, Sonic? I'll never ever forget our Adventures. Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember you Adventures with me, the memories will be gone. You'll Forget- little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're going home, there won't be a single memory left. Gumdramon: Don't ever say that! Memories- even important one-time don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like... like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it. Amy: He's right, Sonic. Sonic: Never, Huh? It's funny. I though everybody who left their Adventures forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Gumdramon! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you! Amy: Oh, Sonic! Sonic: Let's go, home. Our Friends is waiting for us. She hold her hand to Sonic Sonic: Goodbye, Gumdramon. I'll be waiting to see what you have for your adventures! He ran off except tail Shoutmon: Is something Wong, Tails? Aren't you gonna go with them? Tails: Yes. But I want you to have this. He gave a card to Gumdramon Tail: Bye! He flew off Damemon: Looks like Sonic want Tails to have it. USApyon: Maybe he's not such a thoughtless Hedgehog after all. Tail: Oh, Yeah! Take this! It landed on USApyon USApyon: Ah! It was a Moogle Komajiro: Another gift from Sonic? USApyon: I hate that Hedgehog! They laugh at him and they left Mobius Shoutmon saw Psychemon going to the next Floor Psychemon: What have I told you? I told you to go home. Shoutmon: No. Not until I rescue you and Taiga. Psychemon: I didn't said you that you want me to be Rescue. Shoutmon: Did you forget? You're Partner, Ryouma- he really misses you and he wants to see you again. Psychemon: You're the one who forget. I told you in Kingdom Heart when we closed the Door... "Keep Taiki safe even Ryouma. Shoutmon look down Psychemon: Just let it go. I'm not going back to him or the Digital World- for anything! I know I want to see him, but not anymore. Shoutmon: It's not just for Ryouma! What about the Xros Heart Team? Psychemon: You can have those fools. I already forgot them. Shoutmon: You stop that! He's going to fight him Psychemon: What about you, Shoutmon? Do you remember who they are? And what they're name is? Shoutmon: Yeah! Their names are... Oh no. Psychemon: Hmph! Don't feel bad for yourself. That's what the castle does to you- after a while. It's good that you forget all the useless memories you have, and remember for the first time what really matters. I remember it, Shoutmon I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Keep Taiga Safe. Nothing else matter- not a thing. Ace remember that they were Rivals and good Friendwhen they were in the Digital World and they have a sword fight Shoutmon: Hey... Psychemon... Maybe I'll jog you're memory. Psychemon: Go ahead and try. He is fighting him and he defeated him Psychemon: Well, too bad, Shoutmon. You can fight me whenever you like. But I still won't remember a thing. Shoutmon: Come, Psychemon... We have to stop fighting- let's go help Taiga and his friends. Psychemon: Help together?- as if. So like you-... Ace- you're always trying to worm your way into my heart! Shoutmon: Huh!? What did I ever do to you? Psychemon: So, you forget about that, too? You never cared! It never mattered to you! He went up stair Shoutmon: You wouldn't push me away. Meanwhile Taiga, Nigarai and Yuuya look down and Impmom appeared Impmon: Does it make you sad, Boys? Watching your Digimon Friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. They glare at him Impmon: But even waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be a somebodies. Shoutmon is still sad about Psychemon Shoutmon: I don't get it. Psychemon and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Taiga out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Psychemon and I have argued about stuff back at the Digital World, but... Damemon: Could be because you care what happens to each other. Shoutmon Well... I really though so, too, but... maybe Psychemon doesn't... USApyon: You won't give up. You're friends- tied together even Gumdramon and Damemon. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, even... Even... What are their names? Gumdramon: Oh no, our memories are fading so fast. Shoutmon, we gotta hurry. I think Psychemon will come around if you just talk to him. Shoutmon: You're right. We eight will never fall apart. Me, You, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, Taiga... Guys and Nikarai. He use the Card and he went to the doo They are in Hollow Bastion Whisper I heard voices! I wonder who it is, whis? Komasan and Komajiro is looking over there Komasan: I think something's wrong, Zura. It was Fox and Krystal Fox: Krystal, I don't get it! I came here to rescue you! Krystal: Fox... I didn't want you to save me.. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you so you're wasting your time trying to convince me to back to the team. Fox: Do you know what you're talking about? How can you stay here with that Vampire? Krystal: You're the one who's talking about it. Now leave, before he finds you. She left and Fox look so sad Fox: Krystal... why... Shoutmon: I don't know what's happening but... is everything okay? Komajiro: Don't feel so bad. There must be a reason she said those mean things to you, Zura. Fox: Whatever. She doesn't care about me. I guess no one cares about me anymore. He walked off sadly Whisper: Poor, guy. Sure wish there was something we could do for him, whis? They went off to find Krystal and they found her in the Library Krystal: Who are you, all? Were you kidnapped, too? Shoutmon: Um... Not really. But it's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here? Krystal: Yes... no, I don't want to be here. That Evil Vampire wants me to come here. I have no one else to talk to me. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much. Komasan: You mean Fox? Then why were you so mean to him before? Gumdramon: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings. Krystal: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel. Damemon: How come? Krystal: It's because I was- They heard a noise Krystal: Oh No! He's here now! You better hide! There's no time to talk! Hurry! They are hiding and it was Myotismon Krystal: Um... Hello. To what do I own this visit? Myotismon: He's here- wasn't he? His risked his life to find you and save you. Why do you rejected him? Krystal: I didn't ask him for his help. Myotismon: Really? And how come? Krystal: I don't want to tell you! I'm not going to fall into your trap! Myotismon: Looks like I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help! They got teleported Damemon: Oh No! He got away! Jibanyan: What can we do, nyan? Shoutmon: Save her, of course! Let's go! They went off and thy found them Myotismon: What are you waiting for? Call him. Krystal: I can't! I won't let you hurt him! Myotismon: Then I shall make you scream! The Ace Pilot will come running the moment he hears your cries. Shoutmon: Shut up! Fox isn't the only one you have to deal with. Myotismon: Be gone, Dragon . You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that fool hears you're shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me! Fox: Don't trouble yourself on my account! Krystal: You're here! No! You can't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again! Fox: Krystal... Damemon: That is not nice to say that! Fox: Okay. If that's how you feel, I understand. My life is punishment for being selfish and unable to have friends. I became a jerk, nobody cares about me... and I only became more selfish. That is... until I met you, Krystal. You're the only girl that I know. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories that we met each other are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here... even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act. Krystal: Fox... Myotismon: Hmm. I never have such terrible could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Fox, I shall claim your heart instead of Krystal! He going to blast him Krystal: No! Don't do this to him! She saved his life and now her heart is gone. Myotismon: So much for a change of plan. Krystal's Heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Fox! I can feel it shining in her heart! Fox: You freak! Release Krystal's Heart now! He disappeared Fox: Where are you hiding!? Shoutmon: He went that way! That's the way the shadows fled. Fox: How come you're here? USApyon, No time to talk, Dani! We gotta go after them right away! Fox: You gonna help me? Whisper: That's right! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you. Gumdramon: Let's go get Krystal's Heart back! Fox: Okay! They went off to find Myotismon and they found him Myotismon: You've done well to made it this far, Fox McCloud. As your reward, I'll tell you why Krystal rejected you. My dark data required hearts of utmost bueaty. Krystal was perfect. Deep in her heart her love for you shore with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you. She put her heart beyond my reach. Fox: Krystal, saved me! She protected me! Gumdramon: She couldn't hide how she really felt... Fox: Now listen... Release her heart! NOW! If you don't. Myotismon: Hm Hm Hm... Fox: Do not laugh! Myotismon: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Do you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Krystal. I shall have your heart, too, Ace Pilot! Shoutmon: Not if we stop you! Myotismon: You dare challenge me? Then so be it! They are going to him and they defeated him They saw Krystal's Heart and now Krystal has been restored Fox: Krystal! He and Krystal are hugging Fox: You're alright. Krystal: Fox, I'm so sorry. I have no choice but to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tired, I couldn't his my true feelings... Fox: I'm the one who should apologise... for doubting you. I never want to Remember feeling that way... so angry, so alone. Krystal: Don't be crazy. You have your friends, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, ROB and General Pepper and all the People from you're Planet. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now. Fox: Krystal... Whisper: (Sobbing) I am so happy for this. Shoutmon: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way. Jibanyan: Okay. Let's keep moving. They left Hollow Bastion